deadlywomenfandomcom-20200213-history
Diane Fanning
Diane Fanning is an American crime writer and author who writes nonfiction and mystery novels. Contents *1 Biography *2 Career *3 Awards *4 Books **4.1 Fiction ***4.1.1 Lucinda Pierce Mystery series (Severn House) **4.2 Non-fiction *5 References *6 External links Biography Fanning was born Diane Lynn Butcher in Baltimore, Maryland. She graduated from Perry Hall High School, and then Lynchburg College in Virginia, where she majored in chemistry. She and husband Wayne Fanning have three children: Pete Fanning, Ivy Johnson and Liz Nichols. Fanning lives in Bedford, Virginia. Career After college, she wrote for the advertising field, earning more than 70 Addy Awards for her work. During that time, she wrote as a freelance writer. Her career shifted into nonprofit work with a move to New Braunfels, Texas. Fanning worked for fundraising groups, including Another Way Texas Shares and the National Association for Choice in Giving. She began her first book while living in Texas. She is co-founder of Women in Crime Ink, described by the Wall Street Journal as "a blog worth reading." Her book Written in Blood received an Edgar Award nomination. In 2002, Fanning corresponded with serial killer Tommy Lynn Sells, who, in a letter to her, confessed to murdering 10-year-old Joel Kirkpatrick, whose mother had been convicted of killing her son. According to the Innocence Project, Fanning's testimony before a prison review board about the letter and her book Through the Window, which details Sells' crime spree, were said to help prove Harper's innocence. In 2011, Fanning was given the Defenders of the Innocent Award by the Illinois Innocence Project for getting the confession from Sells. Fanning has been interviewed for CBS's "48 Hours Mystery" in November 2009 and Investigation Discovery in 2010 and 2011. CBS's "Crimesider" column featured her in a story about the Casey Anthony case. Awards *2001: Freedom Fighter Award, National Alliance for Choice in Giving *2011: Defenders of the Innocent Award, Illinois Innocence Project Books Fiction *''Bite the Moon'' (Molly Mullet mystery; Five Star, 2007) Lucinda Pierce Mystery series (Severn House) *''The Trophy Exchange'' (2008) *''Punish the Deed'' (2009) *''Mistaken Identity'' (2010) *''Twisted Reason'' (4th Lucinda Pierce mysery series, released in the UK, Sept 2010)[11] *''False Front'' (2012) *''Wrong Turn'' (2013) *Chain Reaction (2014) * Non-fiction *''Red Boots & Attitude'' with Susie Kelly Flatau (Eakin Press, 2002) *''Through the Window'' (serial killer Tommy Lynn Sells, St. Martin's Press, 2003) *''Into the Water'' (serial killer Richard Evonitz, St. Martin's Press, 2004) *''Written in Blood'' (Kathleen Peterson murder, St. Martin's Press, 2005) *''Baby Be Mine'' (Bobbie Jo Stinnett murder, St. Martin's Press, 2006) *''Gone Forever'' (Susan McFarland murder, St. Martin's Press, 2006) *''Under the Knife'' (Dean Faiello case, St. Martin's Press, 2007) *''Out There'' (Lisa Nowak case, St. Martin's Press, 2007) *''The Pastor's Wife'' (Matthew Winkler murder, St. Martin's Press, 2008) *''A Poisoned Passion'' (Wendi Mae Davidson case, St. Martin's Press, 2009) *''Mommy's Little Girl'' (Casey Anthony case, St. Martin's Press, 2009) *''Her Deadly Web'' (Raynella Dossett Leath case, St. Martin's Press, 2012) *''Sleep My Darlings'' (Schenecker double homicide, St. Martin's Press, 2013) Category:People Category:Guests Category:Writers